Son coeur
by TDBaby
Summary: L'ultime bataille est sur le point de débuter, Mark est déterminé.


_Voila un petit texte que je n'arrivai pas à me sortir de la tête inspiré par la promo, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Soyez franc sur ce que vous en pensez, soyez sans pitié dans les commentaires. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **Son cœur**_

Une bataille féroce allait s'engager, Mark le savait. Et il ne se battait pas uniquement pour Bo, pour Lauren, pour Tamsin, pour Kensi ou pour Trick, il se battait pour lui, pour vivre, pour que la fin du monde ne reste qu'un mythe. De ce combat découlait son destin, ceux de tous ceux qu'il aimait et ceux du monde entier. S'il perdait, s'il faillait, Hadès régnerait en maitre avec ses ténèbres, sa noirceur, sa malveillance et sa froideur de cœur. Mark ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Soit il gagnait la guerre soit il mourrait au combat.

Frôler la mort lui avait fait comprendre une chose, il n'avait pas encore vécu, il ne s'était pas encore affirmé entièrement comme un homme. Lui qui tenait tête à son père, revendiquait ne pas avoir besoin de cet homme n'ayant pu l'élever, il n'était qu'un imbécile. Il le savait maintenant. La mort l'avait changé, l'avait rendu plus fort, plus sage, l'avait réconcilié avec son loup. Il était un Métamorphe, comme Dyson, son père, comme sa mère. Il en était fier, comme il était fier de ce qu'il ressentait.

Si la survie de l'humanité n'était pas si cruciale, il aurait pris le temps d'écouter son cœur, de parler à cette personne le faisant battre plus fort qu'il le devrait. Si Hadès venait à être vaincu, ses sentiments ne seraient plus un secret pour personne. Si Hadès vainquait, Mark s'assurerait que ses derniers gestes soient pour protéger cet être qu'il chérissait plus que tout, lui déclamaient ses émotions l'animant.

Bo avait raison, il était moins puissant que chacun d'entre eux, moins puissant que Trick, que Kensi, que Tamsin, que Lauren, que Bo, que Dyson, que Vex. Mais il était un Métamorphe et comme tous fées, certaines aptitudes lui étaient innées. Bien sûr cette bataille décisive l'apeurait mais il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, pour cette famille nouvellement retrouvée, pour ces personnes qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient en retour. Il ferait ce que son père lui a appris, il serait ce que la mort lui a appris à être. Il serait le guerrier que tous voulaient qu'il soit.

Ce ne serait pas facile et déjà devant toutes ses masses, ses regards de haine, Mark sentait la peur l'étreindre. Ses instincts de couard lui murmuraient de fuir. Il n'avait pas la hargne de Vex, le courage de Dyson, la rage de Bo, l'intelligence de Lauren, les innombrables vies de Tamsin, le besoin de vengeance de Kensi ou les siècles de Trick. Il n'était qu'un ados à peine adulte voulant faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Et leur combat était juste.

Mais alors que la peur le tint, que la lâcheté s'empara de son corps, ses yeux se posèrent sur son père, muscles bandés, griffes acérées, son loup ne demandant qu'à faire rage. Ses yeux volèrent jusqu'à Vex habillé pour l'occasion, son pantalon moulant le rendant irrésistible, en équilibre parfait sur ses talons hauts. Et le courage lui revint, l'emplit, le transporta. Il était prêt, il ne les abandonnerait pas. Ce combat était le sien. À eux trois, ils vaincraient.

Et tendit que son père se jeta au combat, trois adversaires s'attaquant à lui, le regard de Mark se perdit le temps d'un cout instant dans la contemplation de Vex, de ses bras dansants dans l'air avec grâce, de son Mesmer désinvolte obligeant leurs assaillants à s'entredéchirer. Le temps où il lui parlerait viendra. Si ce n'était le jour même ce serait le lendemain. Il était jeune, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre dans des inutiles questions d'éthique, de clans, de différences d'âge. Seuls les désirs de son cœur comptaient. Et Vex était ce que son cœur désirait le plus dans ce bas monde.

Alors sans que son esprit ne puisse réfléchir, il s'approcha de son Mesmer, son loup ne demandant qu'à combattre, qu'à être combattu, leurs corps se rencontrèrent un délicieux instant. Leurs regards se perdirent.

\- S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas.

Et sous l'indéchiffrable regard de l'autre, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un moment volé. Finalement, Mark n'avait pu attendre avant de libérer ses sentiments.

Le reste n'a pas imprégné sa mémoire. Il se souvient de ce sentiment l'emplissant, de sa joie de vivre. Puis les bras de son Mesmer l'entourant, son cœur battant lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrent, que leurs corps s'effleurent. Il sait qu'ils ont vaincu, que cette famille des plus étranges est resté la même, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne quittera jamais les autres, qu'il fait partie de ce groupe atypique. Mais le seul événement important à ses yeux est qu'il vivra l'éternité avec le seul homme que son cœur a toujours désiré.

 **Fin**


End file.
